Mutant X: Serpent Rise
by dragonfire53511
Summary: It picked up shortly after Gabriel death; An old enemy to new mutant kind has been release and with that a new evil plan put into the works ... Rated T For violence also it has a few OC Character of my design


The ground trembled; as the building in the middle of the test facility swayed under some great force. It was hard to believe the building was made of concrete and steel; and not crate paper and paste, as walls exploded sending people and things fly out of them. This mayhem continued for another ten minutes before another explosion happened at ground level. A few moments later something stepped from outside of the hole clutching a man in a black suit by his throat. The man was firing flames at the creature to no avail as if it were nothing more than a fly buzzing around the ears of an elephant.

The creature let out a roar that vibrated off the surrounding as a slender man step from the shadows. He held something that looked to be a control in his right hand. The man walked up to the beast and the caught prey in its grip. As the mysterious individual got closer he could hear the man in the suit plea for mercy which made the slender man snicker to himself.

"That no way for a top ranking GSA agent to act in the face of a new mutant is it Agent Thomas?"

The man stops begging long enough for his eyes to peer at the man with the controller.

"Eckhart… How?"

The slender man gave agent Thomas a snake like smile before saying; "Is the how really that important ….let just say that with the timely death of your mausis Gabriel; That my release was easily done by some of the less true believers of his cult. And with that release I've decide that the time for the next phase of genomex and GSA is at hand!"

Eckhart straightens his suit slightly before continuing.

"See Gabriel wasn't the only special child of genomex; I mean he was patient zero but he was far from the most unique of the children. Take Titan here did you know he from a project Gemini; An if you know what the term mean you can surmise Titan here has a brother or a sister but for this discussion I'll tell you he does in fact have a brother. A twin brother who in fact looks nothing like him nor does he have his physical power but that nothing here or there. See because of his mutant titan cannot have just a normal governor placed on him. His cells are too dense and become more so when in battle! But if it were not for you and Gabriel people little insertion at the GSA. Titan here would still be in a deep slumber at one of my many black sites, never needing to be subjected to my experiment to control his mind so he become my most trusted agent." He said with a wicked pride, egger to continue his monologue. .

" See Titan is a very docile and peaceful person when not under my yoke and until now I'd never of had clearance to use my new governor on him that basically remove free will and unleash his full potential. We got the idea from watch him interact with his brother when they were children!"

Mason looked at the carnage that titan made; there plenty dead new mutants that had worked for Gabriel. Their deaths sadden him but it had to be done to return the GSA back to it rightful place under him. He was also giving Thomas the time to choke out a question or thought maybe both if he felt gracious but there was no doubt when he became bored he would have titan crush the man throat. Mason could see the man was going to attempt to incinerate him but before he could build up the energy!

Mason tapped the control; Titan's grasp tighten around Thomas's throat causing the man to cry out and lose focuses. He then heard Eckhart laugh and say. "Naughty Naughty; trying to burn me I though you knew better do it again and I'll have my friend snap you like a twig!"

Thomas looked at Mason with furry which made the him laugh even more; this made him look more demonic in the cast light that bounce off of him. And before Thomas could say anything Mason said.

"Before you ask the governor on my friend was specially built for him and his mutation. If it was used on anyone else they die a horrible death!"

Mason was than interrupted when the man in his guards grasp spat out. "monster!"

Mason brush off the spittle than gave Thomas a annoyed look before pushing button causing Titan to rip off the young man head with his free hand. Then drop the headless corpse before following Mason lead as he did the creature form slowly revert to a human form. Even if the young man eyes were blank and lifeless like those of a doll.

"Good job my boy; A few more stops and then we can go home and rest!"


End file.
